


Incognito

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Series: Captain Cold/Leonard Snart AUs [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Retelling, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: Kai Cain wasn't supposed to be there. Technically none of them were. Kai Cain wasn't supposed to be crushing on a criminal who was probably eighteen years older than him. Leonard Snart wasn't supposed to be so amused by it all.





	1. I Shouldn't Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I decided to try to do a very alternate go at this show. To further play with the whole time traveling and messing with timelines I decided that this is six of six. This one is Leonard Snart in a relationship with a transmale OC. I own nothing, but I did make up Incognito.

“She’s on the pretty side, I guess.”

1975 and Kai Cain found himself at a bar with an assassin and two criminals. Sara Lance was dancing on her own to the music Mick Rory started on the box. Leonard Snart was holding two beers; one his and the other handed to him by Sara. Kai Cain, however, wasn’t sure why he was even here. He could have stayed on the ship with Jefferson Jackson, but the younger man was in such a – reasonably – sour mood that Kai couldn’t bring himself to stick around. Somehow he felt more comfortable with these three. Examples of the type of people his mother would have told him to stay away from.

Kai Cain was twenty-six, on the short side, lithe, working on tanning his pink skin, and dark blonde hair that was nearly engulfed by his darkening roots. A quiet young man, he often tried to keep to himself. He wasn’t sure why Rip Hunter even asked him to come as he wasn’t a hero nor a thief. He wasn’t anybody. He had acquired the ability to camouflage when he hit puberty. He just remembered feeling the desperate desire to disappear and hide, and then suddenly he found himself doing just that. People who knew him joked that he was a “Chameleon”, but he always thought if he had to go by a code name or something another it would be something cool.

Something like “Incognito”. He had no other special traits. He wasn’t a fighter. He was average in every subject at school. He was just promoted to a manager position at the restaurant he worked at. How could someone so insignificant as him become a legend?

Leonard Snart glanced at him from the corner of his eye. Kai had turned those words to the infamous Captain Cold in regards to the White Canary. His hazel eyes on the blonde woman, Kai felt his cheeks flush at the attention the older man was giving him. “She’s out of your league, kid,” was the murmured response that was almost blanketed by the loud music around them.

Kai shrugged, his voice shaking subtly, “What about yours?”

Before Leonard Snart could respond it seemed that Sara was starting a fight. Well, to be fair, the burly gentleman…no, the Neanderthal that approached her was the one starting the fight. Though Sara was rude in her response to his crude inquiry, he had no real reason to resort to physically touching her. Sara was simply defending herself. Though, it quickly escalated. Kai never thought the seventies were so violent, but then the sixties were more the times of free love, weren’t they? He felt panicked. He didn’t like confrontation.

A prime example as to why he should have never been recruited was that he wasn’t good at fist-to-fist encounters. He gulped, and when Sara asked for assistance, he stepped back. Leonard broke the two beer bottles in his hands, smashing them to the floor, and he and Mick were suddenly roaring through the brutes that were coming at the dangerous trio. Heart racing, he slunk back into the dark corner, and without meaning to his camouflage activated and made him invisible to the distracted bar. He watched on, mouth dry and pulse in his ear while Leonard threw a man into the jukebox with a sneer on his lips. His eyes narrowed in a delicious glee and his fists soared proudly through the air to collide with the cheek bones of their attackers. It was then that Kai realized that his heart was racing for more reasons than just the fighting.

He never thought of it happening. Really, he didn’t. He knew of Captain Cold and Heat Wave. Whispers throughout the city and what the news covered on them. He had very little in terms of opinions on the two. Now, though, he realized, he found Leonard Snart attractive. He was…crushing on Captain Cold?

**-**


	2. Not Gonna Pack It Up Just Yet

Rip’s news was…a bit to handle. None of them were important to history in the slightest. This was probably a suicide mission, and they were chosen due to their inferior worth to the timeline. Kai knew he shouldn’t have come. There was no reason to delude himself that maybe he could mean something to the world. Everyone parted their own way after Rip revealed the truth to the group. Kai wandered with a mostly numb mind as his stomach flipped in anxious knots over the fact that he was worried he’d never make it back home.

It wasn’t until his back hit the wall that he even noticed he stopped in the middle of one of the hallways throughout the ship, and he slid down to the floor where his legs loosely crossed. His hands dropped into his lap and he pressed the back of his skull into the wall as he clenched his eyes tight. He inhaled slowly, held his breath, and then released it.

“You look lost, kid,” Snart’s voice shot through Kai’s bustling mind. Hazel eyes looked to the man who leaned against the wall coolly, one leg crooked behind the other with a cocked hip, fingers laced at his waist with his palms up, and a smirk on his lips.

“I’m just sitting,” the young blonde mumbled, eyes falling to avoid the near-cyan gaze.

Leonard inhaled, “It’s the way you’re sitting. You look like you’ve given up.”

“What do you care?” Kai nearly spat. “You heard Rip. We’re pointless.”

“Maybe some scrawny little chameleon brat like yourself is pointless, but the rest of us aren’t going to just let some British twit’s computer decide what our futures are going to be,” Leonard straightened as his tone grew as cold as his alias suggested. “If you want to leave, you’re better off doing so. We don’t need some woe-is-me juvenile getting in our way. We won’t be carrying you around on our backs.” He stepped close, until the toe of his boots were an inch away from Kai’s thigh. The young man glanced up cautiously, eyes shining with his internal strife. “Just know that if you decide to stay, you’re going to have to stand on your own two feet. None of this hiding in the shadows and disappearing shit like you pulled earlier. You’re going to have to get your hands dirty, and in some cases…even bloody.” There was a pause. Maybe Leonard was testing to see if his words reached Kai in any way. However, when the younger male didn’t say anything, Captain Cold continued, “I’m not one for speeches, kid. I’m not one for pep talks, either. I’m just warning you that once this group becomes a team I won’t allow for anyone to be a weak link and get us killed. What you do is your business, until it becomes mine. If you stay, I’m going to have my eye on you until you can prove to me you can hold your own. So think about it.”

And, with that, Leonard Snart stepped back before turning on his heel, and making his way towards the bridge. Kai’s gaze kept to the tall man’s back silently. He had heard that Captain Cold was a man of few words. He would speak precisely, to the point. That’s what he heard. The sound of heavy boots gradually left his ears, and his gaze fell once more. If Leonard Snart’s words aimed to hurt him, to humiliate him, to piss him off then…they worked.

He was twenty-six years old, and he was acting like the day he graduated from high school, locked away in his bedroom and having extreme doubts as to whether or not he could function as an adult. After eight years he finally realized he could, but he’s been beaten back down to the feeble teenager who had so many insecurities about his identity and his future. Maybe he didn’t have any special abilities or talents or tools, but he had an opportunity. The last three years of his life have been nothing but him trying to take all the opportunities in life he could get, and he’d be damned if he gave up this one. He fought his whole life to become independent and take control of his future. For so many years he held onto the belief that in order to survive he would have to keep his head down and not draw attention to himself. Kai found himself standing, his chest burning with a sense of determination he hadn’t felt in well over a year.

He was going to stay.

**-**


	3. Causing A Scene

It was decided that their trust in Rip was weak. They already had little faith in the man – who was a stranger to begin with – and with the newest revelation that so much of what he said was a flat-out lie the team decided to take charge on their own. They were going to try to snag Savage at the auction and Snart was in charge of the plan. It seemed like a good plan. Everybody was useful in it…except for Kai. They all had the abilities, weapons, or fighting expertise that he didn’t. What was he supposed to do? And, he couldn’t _not_ go. It was clear between Snart and him that if he was going to stay on the ship he had to earn it.

“You ready, kid?” a gruff voice lumbered behind him before his shoulder was roughly nudged to the point he almost tripped.

Kai nearly glared over his shoulder to see a devilishly smirking Mick. He cleared his throat, joints trembling with nerves, “Y-Yeah.”

“Good,” Heat Wave snorted, giving three harsh pats to the younger’s back with a chuckle before catching up with the rest of the group.

The young man scowled softly as he watched the large back pass him. His eyes flickered to Rip Hunter who was eyeing them with heavy disapproval. He stalled as the rest of them continued into the fabrication room. Uncertain, he bounced back and forth on the balls of his feet. Eyes went back and forth between the ship’s captain and the rest of the crew.

“Mr. Hunter?”

Rip’s brows twisted in a surprised confusion. He hadn’t expected anyone to want to speak with him at the moment, and Kai was notably shy and quiet compared to the rest. Hands in his pockets, the British captain kept a calm air about himself as he replied, “Yes, Mr. Cain?”

“Could I…have some sort of laser…or stun gun?” Kai requested with lowered eyes and a soft almost inaudible voice.

This took Rip aback. However, he kept his eyes on the young man as he answered almost as quietly, “I’m sorry, but I can’t give you that.”

“Please,” hazel eyes were shining as they glanced upwards at the older man, “I can’t go out there with nothing. I won’t be able to defend myself…”

Rip sighed, “Don’t worry yourself on that.” The captain gave a small smile, as it was cleared this young man wasn’t wanting to cause trouble like the rest of them. “The fabrication room produces more than clothing. You can have any weapon – within reason – that you wish.”

That seemed to give some sort of relief to the younger man. His shoulders were less tense and it looked like he was actually breathing once more. “Thank you,” he whispered with a bob of his head. He took two or three steps before he paused. “And…I’m sorry.” Rip didn’t respond, so Kai continued to join the others to prepare for their kidnapping assignment.

* * *

This was bad. Jefferson and Martin had just fused into Firestorm soon after the two hawk demi-gods or whatever flew in. All hell was breaking loose, and Kai was hiding outside of the building with a stun gun in hand. He didn’t want to kill anybody, he barely wanted to hurt anybody, but he knew he had to do something. He had to earn his keep, as they say. He zipped up his red hooded sweater, held the gun close to his chest and inhaled deeply. He paused, clenching his eyes, then released his breath through his nose.

Kai’s eyes flew open, and in a flurry he counted to three. He vanished and rushed through, eyes frantically taking everything in. What was he supposed to even be doing? Was he supposed to be going after Savage? Was he supposed to be defending his teammates from the dozens upon dozens of terrorists that wanted to kill them? Captain Cold and Heat Wave seemed to be having quite the thrill, and Sara looked completely fine on her own. However, he caught her words as she examined that the bomb was active and he stilled. A man bumped into him, startling him out of his camouflage and making him reflexively stun another villain nearby. He yelped when he made eye contact with a suited thug, and he tried to duck from his blade. However, there was some relief as the man suddenly caught fire.

There was a snarl and a tug on his hoodie that had his heart freezing. He was dragged behind some debris, forced to crouch down before he realized he was with both Rory and Snart. Did they save him?

“You can’t just be standing around in the middle of this, kid!” Leonard snapped, nearly furious as he shot over their barrier with his gun. The bright blue shine of his weapon was…oddly beautiful in the midst everything.

“C’mon, Small-Fry!” Mick was beaming wickedly as his fire roared at their attackers. “You got a gun, don’t cha?”

Kai glanced down at what was in his hands, “I-It’s just a stun gun.”

“Better than nothing!”

Suddenly, Kai was hurled up onto his feet, facing the goons that were coming for the three of them.

“Shoot, damn it!” Snart commanded, and instinctively Kai did so. He didn’t even aim, he just extended his arms and pulled the trigger. His eyes clenched, but he heard an amused chuckle from the pyromaniac beside him. He peeked an eye open and was surprised to see two of their opponents on the floor. But, there were more. “Keep going! Don’t stop!”

Kai’s heart was in his throat, but he simply kept pulling the trigger. His brain seemed to check out as his body reacted on instinct. Doing what he was told until he was grabbed from behind. He flailed, shouting for just a moment before he was dropped. A harsh crack hit his ears, and when he looked up he saw that it was Leonard who smashed the butt of his weapon against the jaw of the nasty man who grabbed him. Cyan eyes narrowed at the twenty-something before he dragged him back to the debris and shoved him onto the floor once more.

“Just stay there,” Leonard snarled, seemingly disgusted by the youth’s inability to fight or defend himself.

So, Kai stayed. His eyes were wide and aware, his gun close to his chest, ready to be “aimed” and ready for fire, but the opportunity never returned. They were fighting for perhaps ten more minutes before the next thing he knew they were rushing back to the Waverider. Snart had shoved Kai ahead of him, making sure he wouldn’t get lost behind and end up in another inconvenient situation. As they entered the cargo bay, he was released, the stun gun snatched from his hands, and in his frozen bewildered stupor Kai ended up alone. Bickering echoed over who was at fault for everything that went down, but all he could think about was how useless he still was.

**-**


	4. On Your Feet

“Thank you.”

Leonard had just collected Mick from his room when they bumped into Kai after turning a corner. They changed out of their fabricated outfits for the auction that failed miserably and the two thieves were supposed to meet with Ray so the three of them could go after that special dagger that was supposed to kill Savage. Mick wasn’t any more amused than Leonard when the awkward young man had stopped them in their tracks. The pyromaniac had crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, making Kai stutter as he greeted them. Leonard stood coolly with a hand on his thigh; instinctively near his gun even though he knew the young man wasn’t a threat. When pushed for the reason as to why he was holding them up, Kai blurted out his gratitude that had both men rolling their eyes.

“This really isn’t the time, kid,” Cold insisted.

“Maybe not, but I wanted to make sure I said something about it,” hazel eyes were on the floor as scrawny arms stuck to Kai’s sides, hands in his pockets making his form scream anxious. “Y-You guys really helped me out and I didn’t think – ”

“That’s the problem,” Leonard snipped in obvious irritation. “You weren’t thinking at all. You just ran around without even trying to hit… _anything_.”

Kai felt his cheeks heat up at Snart’s words. His gaze cautiously flickering up at them, “You were the one who said I had to earn my keep. I-I was trying to do that.”

“Making us play babysitter in the middle of a free-for-all isn’t how you do that,” Mick replied gruffly.

“When we’re out there we don’t have the time to keep an eye on you,” Leonard continued. “You can’t just be stepping in our way. We need to be looking after our backs not yours.” His sharp eyes looked Kai up and down, “If you really want to be a part of this team, then get good at surviving on your own. I don’t care how you do it. Find your ‘thing’ and get good at it. Otherwise, you might as well ask for a ticket home.”

And, with those words, Leonard stepped around Kai without a second glance at him. Mick followed with an annoyed grimace on his lips. He let his arm collide with Kai’s shoulder, nearly knocking him off his feet. Hazel eyes looked over his shoulder, watching as their broad backs disappeared down the hall. He stood where he was, arms crossing as he felt his heart beating against his rib cage and face aflame. Was this really pointless? What was he trying to prove? That he wasn’t that scared teenager anymore. That he could be better than the life he thought he had to live in order to be seen as “enough”.

To show Snart that he wasn’t a child and a complete waste of space. Shit. His legs were shaking. Why did it matter to Kai whether or not a criminal liked him? No, there wasn’t any point in playing stupid. He knew from earlier that day that he was crushing on Captain Cold. Was he planning on risking his neck throughout this entire mission to gain his recognition? No. This was supposed to be about Kai proving his own self-worth to…well, himself.

Kai wasn’t doing this for anyone, but him. However, if Leonard’s disapproval didn’t urge him on…maybe the man just had a way with words. Maybe Kai didn’t even really have a crush? Maybe it was just admiration. Admiration for a man who was willing to get things done, get his hands dirty, be confident and just so damn…cool. For lack of a better term at the moment.

“Damn it!” Kai cursed, kicking at the wall with a groan in his throat. He scratched at his scalp and crouched, curling so his forehead met his knees.

* * *

Kai was hiding in the cargo bay. Carter was dead, Kendra was out of commission after almost losing her life to Savage, as well. They were currently waiting things out. Rip took Martin somewhere and now everyone was waiting for their return before any decisions were made moving forward. He sighed, eyes closing as he just envisioned Carter’s dead body. Aside from Carter and Kendra’s son from the past, he’d never seen someone freshly murdered before. It wouldn’t leave his mind no matter how much he tried to banish it.

“There you are.”

That was a familiar drawl. Hesitantly, the young man glanced up to see Leonard Snart leaning against the open doorway of the cargo bay. His fingers were tapping in a wave against the mechanical surface. His face was neither pleased nor agitated. He was probably nearly as drained as everyone else.

“What?” Kai’s voice was harsh from the day’s events. He swallowed thickly, throat dry, “I mean…did you want something?”

There was a spiteful smirk with a small snort that followed it as he shook his head. “Get up,” he ordered.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m teaching you how to fight,” Leonard answered. He revealed the one hand that wasn’t in Kai’s line of vision to show he was in possession of the young man’s stun gun. “Both with this and your fists.”

Kai blinked up, his face contorting in his confusion as his body shifted to better face the older man, “What are you talking about?”

“Did I stutter?”

The twenty-something frowned, “Carter just died and Kendra almost – ”

“That’s exactly why I’m saying I’m teaching you how to fight,” Leonard’s voice was sharp like a blade. “So get up.” Kai didn’t budge, eyes glistening with the strain of their downfall and the casualties they suffered. Boots approached him and a large hand grabbed hold of the shoulder of his sweater to drag him onto his feet, “Now is very poor timing to be standing up to me, kid.”

Kai shoved at Leonard’s chest, slipping out of his grip with a growl, “Why are you being so insistent on this?!”

“Because,” Snart stepped up to him once more, nearly towering over him with a scowl on his thin lips, “Savage took out one of our crew and almost took out another one. The next time we’re faced up against him there’s a large chance you won’t make it. I’m not going to let you be a liability, understand?”

The younger man inhaled deeply, his heart nearly freezing in place. His mind was racing as he looked at the criminal’s eyes. Was Leonard Snart actually upset over losing Carter and almost losing Kendra? Or, was this all a pride thing? Wasn’t he supposed to be a cold – pun not intended – blooded killer? Maybe he was just more concerned over the well-being of his partner and himself, and he really didn’t want Kai to be a nuisance. He couldn’t blame him. Not quite. Though it was a bit insulting, even if it was true.

“What if I say ‘no’?” he whispered, eye contact growing weak as he tried to fight himself to not look away from the threatening individual.

There was a small pause. Leonard looking him over before he answered, “Then, your death won’t be on my hands, but if you get someone else on this ship killed I won’t hesitate to make sure that never happens again.”

Kai swallowed somewhat nervously, feeling the dry lump in his throat stubbornly stick to its place. He coughed once to try to clear it, but it was futile. This wasn’t the best time for him to think of this stuff. Leonard really found an inconvenient opportunity to _tell_ him he was going to learn to beat up or _kill_ people or else face his own demise at the hands of Savage or Snart. He knew he had gotten in the way at the auction, and he knew he wasn’t that much better at Savage’s house, but…He suddenly felt his heart return to its racing pace. Bombarding every nerve in his chest. His adrenaline rushing as his hazel eyes took in the details of Leonard’s face.

The man was serious. So serious. His licked his chapped lips, gaze falling.

“Fine,” he murmured. “I’ll do it. Teach me.”

The scowl on Snart’s lips lessened. He sighed, stepping back and handing the stun gun out to the younger man, “You can have this back, but don’t use it unless I’m around.”

Silently, Kai nodded. He tentatively took the weapon back. He let his thumbs trace every edge of it, his eyes really taking the design in and the fact that his new reality was that he’d have to use this object to defend himself on a daily basis, for however long it was going to take to take down this Savage guy…it was still mind boggling.

“Hunter and Stein are still out,” Leonard turned to walk out, but stilled just before leaving. His cyan gaze aiming at Kai strictly. “When they get back we’ll more than likely be going over our next plan of action. After that, we’ll talk more on your first lesson.” He smirked, and it made Kai’s heart skip. It felt like it had been a week since he’d seen the lighter side of Captain Cold. “Just a warning, there’s no such thing as an easy A in my class. I won’t be swayed by apples either.” He winked, then slipped from the cargo bay to leave Kai to his own thoughts.

The young man groaned softly, shrinking back down to the floor. He gently placed the stun gun beside himself before wrapping his arms over his head. He was breathing heavily, trying to calm down. Slow inhale, pause, long exhale. Slow inhale, pause, long exhale. Repeat. His face felt like it was on fire and his eyes were screwed shut.

Kai didn’t want to admit that despite the intimidation, despite all the terrible shit that went down that day he was still feeling that itch in his underbelly. That heat between his legs. He inwardly snapped at himself to knock it off. This wasn’t the time. Definitely not the time. Even if he went to his room…it just wouldn’t be appropriate. He tried to continue his breathing, hoping the fire in his body would die out naturally without any need for assistance.

There was no way he could leave the cargo bay and look everyone in the eye with the way he was feeling right now. He gave another groan just when the ramp fell, and Martin and Rip strolled in.

“Everything all right, Mr. Cain?” the captain inquired with a tone of concern in his voice.

Inhaling slowly and deeply, it took a moment before Kai peeked up from over his knees and under his elbows. His eyes still shining and nearly red around the outsides. “I’m fine,” was his muffled lie.

**-**


	5. Getting A First Lesson

They were stuck in 1975. Kendra was too injured to jump. Both Martin and Ray were working on dealing with her condition, and Rip took Jax to fix whatever it was that was wrong with the ship, or jumpship, or…whatever. That left everyone else to wander around aimlessly. Or, at least that’s what Kai thought. He hadn’t expected being cornered in the galley as he was trying to make sandwich by Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. He should have known better.

How? Well, to be honest, he _didn’t_ know, but something in his head chastised him for not being better prepared.

“Can I help you?” the young blonde rose a nervous brow at the older man, knife slathered in mustard in one hand while the other contained a piece of whole wheat bread.

Snart leaned against the counter, eyes intent on Cain, “Pack it up. We’re going to the cargo bay.”

Brows furrowing together, Kai’s eyes flickered between the two as Mick walked the other direction to box him in. “What for?” his voice was shaking subtly, and it was easily picked up by the two criminals.

“Your first lesson in self-defense,” Rory answered gruffly, inching just a little closer.

“Oh,” the younger’s face fell. “Oh, no, I-I don’t think I can right now. I’m…” he gestured to his unfinished sandwich, “I’m just sitting down to eat, and then I’ll have to wait for my stomach to settle or else I might get sick, and – ”

Mick growled. He yanked the knife from the stammering boy’s hand, tossed it in the sink, and smashed the piece of bread in Kai’s hand onto the rest of the sandwich. He grabbed it, taking a bite out it as his eyes never broke contact with the blonde twenty-something’s.

“You can get lunch after you’ve earned it,” Leonard’s voice sounded as authoritative as it did amused.

Kai groaned softly. His arms crossing in front of his chest defensively as his eyes uneasily slipped from Heat Wave to Captain Cold. “Fine, I guess,” he murmured. “I did…agree to it, anyway.”

“Good boy,” Snart smirked, pushing away from the counter and gesturing with his fingers for him to follow. When he took more than a second to get moving, Mick was behind him still munching away on his sandwich and using his other hand to grip Kai’s shoulder and push him forward. The youngest man stumbled forward, not even fighting Rory’s grip as he was marched through the ship. With everyone busy trying to figure out the next step for the crew in regards to Kendra and Savage, there was nobody they passed, and nobody to help him slip away from the situation.

By the time they reached the cargo bay Mick had finished Kai’s lunch, wiping his gloved hand on his pants and shoved the boy forward as he released him. Some of the crates had been moved around to give them space and Leonard shrugged off his jacket. Mick kept to the corner and Kai stood awkwardly at a distance from Captain Cold, arms still crossed in front of him defensively with his eyes avoiding to look at either of the older men.

“Eyes up here, kid,” Leonard instructed. “It’s time to pay attention.”

Reluctantly, Kai obeyed the command. His face heating up when his attention went to Snart’s arms, watching the master thief roll up the long sleeves of his sweater.

“Put your arms down. At your sides.”

Swallowing nervously, the young man practically pried his arms from each other and let his arms dangle at his sides. His hands curled into fists and his shoulders hunched subtly as his nerves were still eating away at his stomach.

“We’re going to work on your stance first.” Leonard walked over, and Kai flinched, making him smirk with a small chuckle, “Don’t worry. I promise the fists won’t be flying right now. Here.” He stopped at the younger’s right, facing him, “Are you left or right handed?”

“Right,” Kai blurted.

Snart sighed out another laugh as his lips quirked for a moment, “You need to _relax_ , Cain. Breathe. I mean it. I may be teaching you, but I don’t want this to be an all-day thing where I can’t get anything into your head, because you can’t calm down for five minutes. Got it?” When all he got was a silent nod, Leonard pushed, “Show me a breath.”

It took a moment, but Kai closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. He paused, letting his chest stay swollen while his heart was thudding harshly against his rib cage and in his ears. When he felt his limit, he slowly exhaled through semi-pursed lips. His eyes fluttered open when he next inhaled, and his heart skipped at the look a satisfied Leonard Snart was giving him.

“Good,” the older man spoke softly. “Now, your stance.” He maneuvered himself with his right foot and arm back, and the left side out forward, “You want your dominant side behind you with your non-dominant side eased forward. Don’t stand sideways,” he corrected when he noticed the way Kai was awkwardly trying to mimic the other. “Just at a small angle with your left hip forward. There, that’s a little better.” A hand found its way against Kai’s right thigh, snapping his gaze on the older man anxiously as he felt the pressure enroot his back leg to the ship’s floor. “Feel that? You want your weight on the back leg. Keep your center of gravity, and,” he tapped at the younger’s left knee, “spread your legs a little more. A little more. There. _Never_ face your opponent directly face-to-face or else you’ll get knocked on your ass.”

Leonard pulled back and Kai felt the tension in his body slip away just the slightest. Snart walked around to face him fully and gestured to him to raise his fists. He shook his head, clearly not impressed.

“Here,” his fingers wrapped around the back of Kai’s hands, but the younger couldn’t stop his arms from attempting to yank back. Cold kept a strong grip on him, however, and his voice turned stern, “Kid, you need to let go and trust me. I’m not playing around.”

“Maybe you should just beat some sense into the boy, Snart,” Mick chuckled from the sidelines, making himself comfortable atop one of the crates in the room. His lips were curled devilishly and his eyes lit up like the fires he admired. The promise of a fistfight was making his blood pump madly.

“Let me get him set up before I tear him down first, partner,” Leonard nearly smirked at his friend before turning his attention back to the nervous young man he was dealing with. Kai’s dark eyes hesitantly raised to meet with Leonard’s blues. “Are you ready to work with me?”

“Yeah,” the shorter male blurted.

“Okay, then,” Leonard placed Kai’s fists where they needed to be. “Don’t move them from here. You want one protecting your face so you can defend _and_ attack. You never want to leave an opening. You can’t punch their lights out when you’re face first in the floor. Now, keep your fists firm, but not tight. A little looser. Good. Keep your elbows tucked in.”

Snart’s fingers tapped Kai’s elbows and when he was satisfied with their position they lingered for a second. Kai felt his skin prickle, nerves shock as if by lightning and goosebumps impossible to hide. He nearly forgot to breathe as he felt the tips of Leonard’s digits slide away tentatively.

“You want straight forward jabs when you throw your punches,” Cold’s voice was soft and low, returning to his serious mindset as he took a step back. “Try one. Pushing from your back foot, shove your bodyweight forward and turn your torso slightly as you extend your right arm.” He held up a hand with the underside facing Kai, “Try it slow and tap your knuckles to the center of my palm.”

Kai’s tongue darted out quickly to swipe across his bottom lip. His throat was going dry already and he realized they didn’t have any water. He cleared his throat, nodding, and exhaled slowly to calm himself. Following Snart’s instructions, he was surprised to hit near the dead center of the older man’s palm with his fist. He froze, awaiting Cold’s words.

“Now the other hand.” When Kai pulled his dominant hand back, Leonard spoke up, “When you retract your hand it goes back to your chin. Keep it there to defend yourself while you’re striking. Yes, like that.” When Kai’s left fist replaced his right against the thief’s rough hand, the tinted man nodded, “Good.” He retracted his palm, “Now, when you throw a punch where do you think to aim?”

“Uh,” the blonde blinked, seeming surprised at the sudden pop quiz. “The…cheek I guess?”

Leonard shook his head, “Aim for the weak points. Cheeks are bone and can damage your knuckles. Aim for the nose or the temples if you want to aim for the face. The best thing to do is for someone your size if get them to drop their guard. So, you’re going to want to aim for the kidneys, the lower ribs, or the throat. You could even go for a kick to the knees. Then, once their stumbling from that, aim for the nose.” Kai nodded, eyes seeming earnest as ears took in every suggestion. He knew he had to be paying attention. With the way things were going the last day or so, listening to what Snart had to say could be the difference between life and death for him. “Move your arms quickly, thoroughly. Even if you _feel_ your fists make contact, keep going so your arm is extended. _Push_ that force in your punch all the way through. Make it firm, make it _hurt_.”

“Make it hurt,” Kai murmured to himself. He nodded continuously, as if convincing himself that he understood everything and could pull it off.

“Okay,” Leonard took a few steps back, putting the distance of a yard between them. “Get into your stance,” he instructed, falling into his, as well. “Take a shot at me.”

Kai was a little distracted when he heard a dark chuckle from Mick. The man had been a bit more silent than the younger expected, but he wasn’t going to completely complain. He didn’t need a constant diversion. His hormones were distraction enough. He swallowed thickly, inhaling then exhaling. He inhaled once more, held it, and took a step forward, swung his fist, and wasn’t surprised when Leonard easily knock it aside.

“Faster,” the man ordered.

The young man took another breath, attempting a quicker strike, and still failing.

“Faster, Cain, come on.”

Kai tried for the third time, still not landing the blow that he wanted.

“A little better, now _aim_. Keep your eyes open. Concentrate.”

Releasing a rough exhale, the blonde young man paused for just a moment before throwing his right fist. It was a quick extension towards the thief’s stomach, but it was easily dodged. However, he wasn’t expecting what came next. Leonard’s fist flashed in front of his eyes. The next thing he knew there was a painful throbbing in his jaw and his back was smashing into the ground. Rory erupted into a boisterous laughter, entertained by the pained and stunned expression in Kai’s wide eyes. The boy cradled the left side of his jaw, his tongue darting about inside his mouth as he tasted a bit of blood.

The writhing young man’s spine aching from the harsh landing, and the back of his head joining the rest of his body in the sore sensation. Everything just started to hurt at once and tears bubbled at the corner of his eyes. He coughed, squeaked out a groan and his gaze bouncing about until it landed on Snart. The older man smirking as he walked over into Kai’s field of vision.

Cold crouched down, fingers intertwining together as he spoke, “You forgot to keep your defense up while you were striking. You kept yourself open, and you’re still not fast enough. Not bad for a first try,” he reached out and clapped the younger’s shoulder. “Take it in. Learn from it. Catch your breath, then get back on your feet.” He grunted softly as he rose back up with straightened legs, hands on his hips, “We’re not done yet.”

**-**


	6. Not An Accident

“What did you do to him?” Sara’s eyes narrowed at Leonard as he stepped in with Kai and Mick. She had been having a conversation with Rip as to what their next step should be in taking down Savage. Kai’s eyes were on the floor as the woman visually examined him with her hands on her hips. There was a rough bruise forming along the right side of his jaw. It was definitely the size of a fist and looked like it was trying to crawl upwards towards his ear. It was purpling and definitely starting to swell.

“We were bonding,” Mick clapped his hand roughly against the youngest man’s back, causing the younger to almost trip until the taller man caught him with a tight grip to his shoulder. His teeth were showing in his amused grin, his eyes wide and pupils small.

“It was my idea,” Kai blurted. His eyes flickered upwards to the expectant gazes of Rip and Sara, not noticing the subtly impressed gaze of Leonard and the almost surprised stare of Mick pointed in his direction. The trio stopped just a yard in front of the assassin and captain, Kai’s bottom lip trembling, “I needed help. I don’t have any real skills of my own, so I asked them to show me how to fight.”

The captain looked disbelievingly at the two taller men, “So, you hammer him in the face?”

“There’s no better teacher than pain,” Leonard shrugged with a small smirk. “The kid took it like a champ. I think he did well for his first lesson.”

“It’s fine,” Kai insisted as he broke away from the two criminals. He stepped around both Rip and Sara, “I’m just going to get some ice for this.”

The four remaining members of the team stood in place, eyes watching as the young man slipped off towards the med bay. Leonard tucked his hands into his pockets and in the blink of an eye turned his attention to the man and woman before him, “Somebody mentioned a bank?”

* * *

 

Somehow, Kai had ended up helping Martin and Ray with Kendra. He didn’t know anything about science or medical care, but he was there as an assistant. He only wanted an icepack to press against his throbbing flesh, but instead he was dragged into their personal mission to save the woman’s life. To his disappointment, but not to his surprise, even there he was useless. He kept mostly to the corner of the room, observing as the two men butted heads. When they left the room, he was alone with her and all he could do was stand by her with a racing heart. They’ve barely begun this suicide quest and the casualties were already building up.

Did Kai really want to stay here? Even if Leonard did help him improve with hand to hand combat, how could that really help anyone in the long run? What good could he do with a simple stun gun? There’s no way Savage was going to be taken down with just that. That would be something you’d see at the end of some comedy film or something like that. No, even without his suit, Ray was more useful than him. Even when Martin wasn’t fused with Jax, both parts of Firestorm were more useful than him.

Eventually, the two scientists returned and Kendra’s life was saved. It was a short-lived victory before everything started going crazy once more. Kendra started speaking something eerie in her sleep. The situation exploded further. Martin connected with Jefferson, Leonard, and Mick through the Jumpship to send them out to assist Rip and Sara in whatever danger they were in.

Kai hated how his heart skipped when he heard Leonard’s voice through the comm. He also hated how relieved he was when the group came back alive. With Carter’s lifeless body. That’s when Kai excused himself.

The young man wandered around the ship, tempted to walk off and get some fresh air. His stomach made a noise to sound off that he needed food, but he wasn’t in the mood. He’d have to remind himself later if his body decided this was his only warning. When he came upon a suspicious scene, though, he backed up into the hall. Something about it felt private, but it involved Leonard and he couldn’t completely kill his curiosity. Kai was surprised at what he was hearing. Snart went back in time to stop his father from being arrested? Jax knew about it? Kai felt a small pang in his chest. A mix of jealousy and a mix of sympathy. However, the young blonde was startled when Sara approached, nearly jumping out of his skin and causing her to slow her pace with an amused twist of her brow.

“Everything okay?” the woman inquired, arms crossing in front of her chest.

“Ah, y-yeah,” Kai nodded, eyes downward. “Just kind of…blanked out for a moment.” He chanced a glance up at the assassin who clearly knew he was lying, “What about you?”

She gestured over her shoulder, voice soft, “We’re ready to lay Carter to rest. You should get outside. I’m wrangling everybody up, right now.”

“Oh,” his face fell, heart sinking into his stomach. “Okay. Sure. I’ll change real quick, first.”

“Sounds good,” Sara gave a soft smile before patting the young man’s shoulder gently. She passed by him and he turned, hearing her and Leonard’s words behind him as he made his way to his quarters.

* * *

 

The goodbye wasn’t long. It was a quick, but meaningful send off to the man who was undoubtedly in the middle of being reincarnated. Or, maybe it took longer? Kai wasn’t sure just exactly how it all worked with the timing. He didn’t dwell on it too much. It wasn’t really important. What was important was here and now.

When Rip finished, they all split off from the group one by one. Kai was one of the first to do so as he had never been very good with funerals or memorial services. Death made him uneasy. He couldn’t deny that. What he wasn’t expecting, however, was when he was pulled aside just before he got back onto the ship. His shoes sliding against the grass as he went in the direction his elbow was tugged, and when he thought to look up he wasn’t even sure if he was surprised or not at his kidnapper being Leonard Snart.

“All right,” Leonard drawled as they came to a halt to the side of the ship just outside of everyone’s view. “How much did you hear?”

“E-Excuse me?” Kai blinked up at the man, his legs almost fighting to stand up straight as he turned to better face Captain Cold.

“Don’t play stupid,” the older man nearly rolled his eyes, his voice lowering. “I saw you in the corner of my eye. You stepped in, then walked back into the hall. How much did you hear between me and Jax?”

The blonde opened his mouth, then paused. He wasn’t sure what to say. What would telling the truth get him? What would telling a lie get him? Was one going to end with him getting another bruise to the face? Which one would that be? He wasn’t a very good liar, and Snart was a professional. He was sure to be able to pick out any lie Kai attempted. Though, it was true that Kai didn’t know when exactly their conversation started. He sighed, eyes falling down to the ground. “I-I’m not sure,” he murmured.

“Not sure?” Leonard rose a disbelieving brow. “How long did you stay after you hid back out of the room?”

Kai inhaled slowly, then released a rough and forceful breath, “Until Sara came.”

“So, you heard the whole thing.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Kai insisted. “It was an accident.”

“Accident? An accident is stepping into the room. Staying and listening to a conversation you’re not a part of is not an accident, kid.”

“It was,” the shorter man rose his eyes to meet with Leonard’s. They were earnest and Snart couldn’t help but allow the subtle twitch of a brow at his surprise. “I was going to walk away, but when I heard you two talking, I froze. I didn’t plan on listening in, I just…I guess I was surprised.”

This had Cold’s eyes darting upwards to make sure nobody was approaching, his ears alert to the sounds of unwanted footsteps. He met with Kai’s eyes once more, and he pushed, “What do you mean ‘surprised’?”

“I was surprised that…” Kai bit his bottom lip, but quickly released it. “I was surprised that you went and tried to change the past. That you did it to help your father. That you did it with Jax. That you two talked about it.” His hands came in front of him, nails picking at a palm while his gaze returned to the earth, “I know you aren’t necessarily someone who follows the rules, but I didn’t expect you to break one so important as going back into time to stop something from happening in your own history. I guess if it was someone else, I imagined you’d call them an idiot. Then, you did it to help your father. That’s…I guess that’s pretty impressive…and it seemed so personal. So, the fact that Jax knew surprised me. I-I didn’t realize you were comfortable with him.”

Leonard Snart was just the tiniest bit intrigued by the younger man’s response. He could have explained that Jax was involved purely out of convenience. He could have explained that there was no real relationship between the two and that they weren’t close at all. However, Cold didn’t feel like explaining anything. Why should he tell Kai anything further after the hazel-eyed blonde rudely eavesdropped on their conversation? It’s not like Kai was owed any answers, either. Perhaps that was the fun part. Sharp cyan eyes observed the way the twenty-something stood.

Kai’s posture was nervous as it fought itself to stand confidently. His nails picking at the palm of a hand also proved that the shorter male couldn’t bluff his way out. Still, Leonard would be lying to himself if he pretended he wasn’t curious as to just why Kai was so concerned with his affairs. He quickly chalked it up to the younger’s natural shyness and lack of social skills. Still, something seemed to be missing in the criminal’s mind to satisfy his intrigue. In the end, Leonard decided to change the subject entirely. His eyes flickered downwards for just a second as his tone shifted and he observed Kai’s expression as he spoke.

“How’s your jaw?”

Hazel orbs blinked, and hesitant fingers flew to hover just above his bruise. He swallowed thickly, “Fine. A little sore. I got something to cool it down from the med bay.”

“You know I wasn’t just taking shots at you,” Leonard said it as a statement and nothing more.

“I-I know.”

“Good,” the taller man’s attention slipped away as he once more glanced around to make sure there was no hidden audience. “I don’t need the whole ship on my back, because they think I’m bullying you or something.”

“Don’t worry,” Kai insisted, his attention completely snapping to the thief. “I won’t let that happen.”

Cold eyed him. His shoulders seeming a little tense and face empty before a small smirk crawled along his lips, “That was some quick work earlier, kid. I’m a little surprised. I thought you’d be the type to despise lying.”

It took a second before Kai realized what the other was discussing. He recalled how he took the blame for the fighting lessons beginning in the first place. He shrugged softly, eyes shifting to the side as his face heated up, “I figured if they thought you or your buddy were the ones behind it then they’d never believe you weren’t just beating on me. Besides I…” his voice fell for a moment, but the words still tumbled forward, “I’m used to lying about my bruises.”

That had Leonard’s attention faster than a rubber band snapping. Any apprehension he had about the younger was quickly melting. He replied, “Well, you won’t have to for very much longer, kid. I can tell you that.”

“Because we’re all bound to be getting the same bruises throughout this trip?” Kai attempted a small quirky smile that actually got a subtle snort from the man.

“That,” Leonard nodded, “and I’m going to teach you how to avoid them.”

The shorter man’s fingers threatened to touch the grey and purpling flesh once more before his hand snapped away. He chuckled nervously, “It’s been a while, though. Since my last one. Especially one this big.”

Cold’s spine straightened, “It probably won’t be your last, but if you pay attention they will be fewer.”

“I’ll try to keep up,” Kai’s hazel eyes flickered up and down the man’s appearance. He cleared his throat, and his arms crossed defensively in front of his chest, “So…are we done?”

Leonard gave a semi-dramatized inhale and sigh before nodding, “I suppose. We should get inside before the whole crew comes looking for us.”

“Or, they just completely overlook us not being on board and jump to a time and place we can’t get to.”

“Or, that.” Snart nudged his chin in Kai’s direction, “Go on first. I’ll be right behind you.”

“All right,” the blonde couldn’t stop the smile that threatened his lips, but winced when the bruise interrupted it. He hissed softly, but turned and made his way to the cargo bay entrance of the Waverider. “Oh, and Snart?”

“Hm?”

Cyan eyes were watching the back of the younger man’s head as Leonard matched his paces. Hazel orbs fluttered over Kai’s shoulder for a moment, barely catching his gaze, then returned to straight ahead, “Thanks for your help, and thanks for checking in with me.”

“Don’t mention it,” the criminal drawled.

“Oh, yeah, that’d be bad,” the blonde chuckled. “Don’t want anyone to know you’re a pretty decent person.”

“I think they call that slander,” Leonard tsked.

Another laugh slipped quietly past Kai’s lips before he sighed, “Don’t worry. I won’t mention anything to anyone about you and Jax. I won’t even tell Jax what I overheard.”

At that, Leonard Snart didn’t give a verbal acknowledgement. Only a smirk slithered across his thin lips while a single thought came to mind, _Smart kid._

**\- TBC**


End file.
